1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an outlet apparatus with power classification management, especially to an outlet apparatus with power classification management which can be remotely controlled and provides various controlling sets of socket groups for different power supply requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a circuit block diagram of conventional remote controlled outlets. The conventional remote control outlets 1 receive a far end remote control signal S1 through an antenna 10 on a RF receiver 11, then the RF receiver 11 sends the remote control signal S1 to a decoder 12. The decoder 12 decodes the remote control signal S1, and sends the decoded remote control signal S2 to a microprocessor 13 for determination and confirming correctness. If there are errors in the decoded data S2, then the microprocessor 13 ignores the data, otherwise the microprocessor 13 issues and sends commands through a transistor driver 14 for driving a relay 15, making the contact switch 150 of the relay 15 close or open, and thus controls the on and off of electrical appliances 2. In addition, between the electrical appliances 2 and power AC, there is a manual switch 16 parallel connecting with the contact switch 150 of the relay 15, and the manual switch 16 may provide manual operation of the remote control outlets 1.
As described, currently conventional remote control outlets 1 are remotely controlled by only one remote controller (not shown), and the operation can merely control the outlets with respect to provide power to all of the electrical appliances 2 or not. However, this kind of simple remote control is not flexible enough to satisfy the requirements of all users.
Generally in a family, used electrical appliances include: A. some electrical appliances need continuous power supply, such as refrigerators, drinking fountains, etc., B. some electrical appliances require power according to the operation of users, such as screens, electric fans, etc., C. and in addition, power usage of some electrical appliance sets has a sequential order, such as a screen and a computer host, an electric fan and an air conditioner, etc. The conventional remote control outlets 1 described can not satisfy all of the power requirements.
Therefore, there is a need for inventing a remote controlled outlet apparatus which supplies power according to different power usage requirements.